Cœur de Corbeau
by Yurika Su
Summary: Pendant que Maléfique tentait de mettre en oeuvre son plan contre la princesse, son fidèle serviteur fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille qui ne tarde pas à lui faire découvrir les déboires des sentiments humains.


**Cœur de corbeau**

Rappel :

Avant d'être la méchante que l'on connait tous, Maléfique était une fée aux magnifiques et puissantes ailes. Trompée et trahie par l'homme qu'elle aimait et poussée par la vengeance et la volonté de protéger les terres qu'elle présidait, Maléfique plaça une malédiction irrévocable sur Aurore, l'enfant du roi, qui était celui qui l'avait dépossédée de ses ailes.

Aurore grandit éloignée de tous, dans une petite maison au milieu de la forêt, élevée par trois fées qui devaient la protéger afin d'empêcher la malédiction le jour de ses 16 ans.

Mais l'histoire que je vais vous conter vous est inconnue. Ni Maléfique, ni la princesse Aurore ne sont au centre de cette histoire, bien qu'elles y contribuent.

Voici l'histoire du corbeau qui accompagna Maléfique, de l'oiseau qui découvrit le monde des humains, et de son petit cœur qui connut bien des tourments.

* * *

Lorsque Maléfique sauva la vie du corbeau prisonnier du filet des hommes, celui-ci lui en avait d'abord voulu de l'avoir transformer en humain. Mais la fée lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre vu sa situation. L'oiseau qui venait d'obtenir la parole suite à sa nouvelle forme acquiesça. Il prononça ces mots après que Maléfique lui eut demandé comment il s'appelait :

- Je m'appelle Diaval. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je suis votre serviteur.

Maléfique hésita avant d'accepter cette offre mais elle se dit finalement qu'avoir à son service cet être qu'elle pouvait transformer à volonté en ce qu'elle voulait pourrait lui être utile.

Diaval continua son chemin auprès de sa maîtresse à qui il jura fidélité, oscillant entre sa véritable forme et celle d'un homme.

Diaval était un fidèle serviteur que Maléfique prenait plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique. Il fallait dire que, malgré son respect envers la fée, le jeune homme, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, n'hésitait pas à exprimer son opinion et quelques fois, son désaccord quand il le jugeait bon.

Diaval ne souriait pas. Certes, un corbeau ne pouvait pas sourire mais sa forme humaine ne lui en avait pas donné non plus l'occasion.

La vie aux côtés de Maléfique était triste et sans couleur.

Les vols de Diaval n'avaient plus de saveur. Il se contentait d'exécuter les ordres de la fée. Un ordre en particulier : surveiller Aurore, afin que son plan puisse arriver à ses fins.

Diaval se rendait presque chaque jour vers la chaumière logée au milieu de la forêt où vivait Aurore et les trois fées qui s'occupaient d'elle tant bien que mal. Sous sa forme de corbeau, Diaval tentait de réparer les erreurs des trois empotées qui lui servaient de tantes. Si bien qu'en grandissant, Aurore pris l'habitude de côtoyer ce corbeau qui lui devint familier.

Aurore avait maintenant 14 ans, bientôt 15.

Maléfique redonna à Diaval son apparence originale afin d'aller exécuter sa mission. Diaval parcourait le même chemin qu'à son habitude pour atteindre la maisonnette, mais arrivé près de celle-ci, il entendit des rires, deux rires, pas uniquement celui d'Aurore, mais sans doute pas un des trois tantes. Une voix douce et agréable qui plongea Diaval dans un étrange bien-être. Puis il aperçut Aurore. Elle n'était pas seule.

Une jeune fille semblait un peu plus âgée qu'Aurore. Les cheveux courts, châtains, elle portait une robe très simple, unie, blanche, mais un peu sale. Elle avait quelque chose de charismatique, sans pour autant ressembler à une princesse. Elle avait l'air simple, souriante et pleine de vie.

Diaval les observa s'amuser pendant quelques temps puis décida de rentrer transmettre ses informations à Maléfique. Pendant son vol de retour, il se posa quelques questions. "Qui est cette jeune fille ?", "D'où vient-elle ?" et surtout "Comment Maléfique allait-elle réagir à l'annonce de son existence ?".

Quand Diaval fut en vue, Maléfique leva sa main et une poussière dorée vint entourer l'oiseau qui, aussitôt, reprit forme humaine. Le jeune homme trouvait ces transformations de plus en plus lassantes. Mais peu importait, sa maîtresse s'impatientait de son retour.

- Alors Diaval, as-tu appris quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien, la princesse se porte bien... Elle s'amusait... -il hésita à continuer- ...avec une jeune fille.

Maléfique ravala sa salive.

- Une jeune fille ? Le corbeau affirma. Quelle jeune fille ? Personne n'ai censé approcher la princesse avant ces 16 ans !

- Il semblerait que cette personne, tout comme la princesse, ne soit pas au courant de cette règle.

Ce fut la remarque de trop. Maléfique leva sa main et, de la même manière qu'il y avait quelques minutes, elle retransforma Diaval en corbeau.

- Rapporte-moi de nouvelles informations, mais sur cette jeune inconnue cette fois-ci ! ordonna Maléfique d'une voix froide.

Diaval prit son envol et retourna là ou il avait aperçu les deux gamines jouer. Aurore était en train de dire "au revoir" à son amie qui commençait à s'éloigner, suivie de près par l'oiseau. La jeune fille s'enfonça dans la forêt pour finalement se retrouver face à une petite maison assez délabrée. Elle y entra. Diaval trouva cela curieux que personne ne connaisse l'emplacement de cette habitation, et encore plus qu'une jeune demoiselle y vive. Il patienta une, voire deux heures, près de la fenêtre. Aucun signe d'une présence adulte. La fillette tournait dans la maison, préparant à manger, nettoyant par-ci par-là, pour finalement se mettre à chanter. Plus un son ne résonnait. La voix associée au doux rire de tout à l'heure devint encore plus charmante accompagnée par le bruit de la nature. Diaval resta sans voix, bien que sous cette forme il ne puisse pas parler. Quand il reprit conscience, il décida de retourner auprès de Maléfique. Il déploya ses ailes, puis s'envola vers la Lande.

Maléfique était assise contre un arbre, laissant le vent seul lui murmurer des mots doux. Diaval s'agrippa à une branche et laissa s'échapper un petit cri pour indiquer sa présence. Maléfique s'empressa de lui redonner forme humaine afin de lui soutirer ses informations.

- Apparemment, cette jeune fille vit dans la forêt.

- Dans la forêt ? répéta Maléfique.

- Oui, dans une petite maison. Elle est seule, je n'ai pas vu de parents. Elle se débrouille seule j'ai l'impression.

Maléfique se tut un instant. Diaval sentit venir une légère inquiétude. Maléfique reprit.

- Je vais te confier une nouvelle mission. Il nous faut à tout prix savoir si cette jeune fille peut être une menace pour nos plans. SI jamais elle a entendu parler de la malédiction et de ces conséquences, il ne faut pas qu'elle fréquente Aurore.

Elle pointa Diaval du doigt.

- Toi, tu vas te renseigner auprès de cette fille. Mais pour cela, tu devras garder une apparence humaine. -Diaval étouffa un sourire- Moi je me chargerai d'observer Aurore le temps que tu exécutes cette mission.

Voilà qui était dit.

Diaval n'aimait guère toutes ces transformations et regrettait souvent son apparence de corbeau, mais cette fois-ci, la chance d'être un humain lui sembla assez agréable.

Dès le lendemain, ils s'acquitteraient tout deux de leur mission.

Tandis que Maléfique se rendait vers la maison d'Aurore, Diaval prit un autre chemin qui le conduirait près de la maison découverte la veille.

Diaval était plutôt fier de garder une apparence humaine en quittant la lande. Il avait beau garder dans son cœur sa nature de corbeau, être un homme était plaisant dans la mesure où il devait aborder une jeune fille. De temps en temps, il se posait la question de savoir s'il préférait sa vie d'humain ou son ancienne vie d'oiseau. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Sa vie appartenait à Maléfique qui, elle, décidait de son apparence. Coup de chance, elle le transforma en humain pour cette mission.

Il avançait d'un pas décidé en direction de la forêt. Se repérer à terre n'était pas aussi simple qu'en volant et Diaval finit vite par ne plus retrouver son chemin. Il commença à regretter ses ailes lorsqu'au tournant d'un sentier, il se heurta à un obstacle, ou plutôt, à une personne, qui fut projetée en arrière au contact de Diaval. Il fallait dire que cette personne semblait frêle dans sa salopette. Diaval se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle avant de s'apercevoir que cette personne était la jeune fille qu'il recherchait. Il bafouilla quelques banalités.

- Je m'excuse mademoiselle. Je ne regardait pas où j'allais, je suis maladroit. Mais il est tellement rare de croiser quelqu'un dans cette forêt, encore plus une jeune fille.

- J'habite dans cette forêt. C'est moi qui suis étonnée de croiser quelqu'un ici, rétorqua-t-elle.

Diaval l'aida à se relever en lui attrapant les bras, la faisant basculer en avant. Il était intrigué.

- Vous habitez vraiment ici ? Pas seule tout de même ? -il baissa la tête- Pardonnez-moi, je suis indiscret...

- Ne vous en faites pas. Au contraire, cela me fait plaisir de parler à quelqu'un. Mais si, je vis bien seule. Je me rendais d'ailleurs à la rivière chercher de l'eau.

Diaval plaça sa main devant sa bouche, réfléchissant.

- Puis-je... vous accompagner ? Il faut dire que moi aussi, je suis content de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement. Elle accepta la proposition d'un signe de tête et commença à repartir en direction de la rivière. Diaval la suivit aussitôt.

Sur le chemin, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Le silence régnait, ainsi qu'un léger sentiment de gène, du moins du côté de Diaval. Il semblait mal à l'aise. La jeune fille, plutôt souriante, portait un seau à bout de bras. Sans sa robe de la dernière fois, elle faisait à la fois plus mature mais un peu gamine dans sa petit salopette. Diaval lançait de petits regards en direction de l'inconnue. Il essayait de la cerner. Puis il se demanda si son apparence humaine était un avantage, si son physique encouragerait la jeune fille à lui parler.

Diaval était de taille moyenne. Ni spécialement beau, ni forcement laid, le noir était ce qui ressortait le plus chez lui. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène étaient plaqués en arrière et lui arrivaient derrière les oreilles. Quelques fois, une mèche rebelle pouvait lui tomber sur le visage mais cette fois-ci, sa coiffure était impeccable. Ses yeux aussi reflétaient une profonde obscurité. Ils étaient d'un noir perçant. Son regard pouvait intimider mais c'était la seule partie de son visage qui exprimait ses émotions. La plupart du temps, son regard était rempli de mélancolie, comme si quelque chose le rongeait. Evidemment, ce détail n'était perceptible que sous sa forme humaine, l'une des raisons pour laquelle il appréhendait cette apparence. Il n'aimait pas faire voir ses émotions.

Ce qui surprenait chez Diaval, et qui aurait pu effrayer certains, c'étaient ses cicatrices. Enfin, on ne savait pas vraiment si c'étaient des cicatrices. On aurait plutôt dit ses veines qui ressortaient à certains endroits. De chaque côté de ses yeux, sur son cou, ainsi que sur son torse. Même celles-ci étaient visibles du fait de l'ouverture de sa chemise. Diaval ne savait pas si la jeune fille avait été intriguée par ce détail, en tout cas, elle ne le lui avait pas fait remarquer.

Devant cette humaine, il ne savait pas comment agir.

De profil, le nez de Diaval faisait penser au bec d'un oiseau de par sa forme et son aspect. Mais pas tant que ça. Et pour cause, cela n'enlevait rien à son charme, du moins pour la demoiselle dont le cœur s'emballait en présence de ce curieux inconnu.

Elle sentait son regard insistant dans son dos pendant qu'elle remplissait son seau. Cette impression la gênait et la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle sentait ses joues brûlaient. Elle tenta de se relever mais le poids du seau la fit légèrement vaciller. C'est alors que Diaval fut interpellé. Il se précipita auprès d'elle et agrippa ledit seau d'une main pour tenter de rétablir un certain équilibre. La jeune fille fixa Diaval qui lui marmonnait de faire attention. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué le regard de celle-ci qui s'imprégnait de son image, comme envoûtée par ce geste pourtant si simple mais que la solitude avait totalement écarté de sa vie. Elle murmura un "merci" qui encouragea Diaval à empoigner le seau de ses deux mains pour le porter à sa place.

Ils retournèrent ensemble auprès de la petite maison. Sur le chemin du retour, ils ne se parlèrent pas, mais de temps en temps, ils se regardaient en souriant. Un sourire de reconnaissance pour la jeune fille, et un sourire... gêné pour Diaval. Il ne souriait que très rarement. Encore une fois par peur de montrer ses émotions. Le plus souvent, il souriait pour faire bonne figure auprès de Maléfique, mais sans grande conviction. C'était pourquoi la joie insistante de la jeune fille le rendait nerveux.

Ils finirent vite par arriver dans la clairière qui bordait l'habitation. Diaval n'avait pas recueillit beaucoup d'informations, rien de bien intéressant pour sa maîtresse en tout cas. Mais au moins, il avait tenté une première approche avec succès et il savait bien que ce premier contact ne se prêtait guère à d'avantages de familiarités. Diaval décida de se retirer pour cette fois. Il posa le seau à terre en prononçant ces mots après que la jeune fille l'eut remercié.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser. J'habite à l'autre bout de la forêt et il me faut un petit moment pour rentrer.

Diaval avait volontairement laissé échapper une information sur lui qui fit réagir son interlocutrice.

- Vous habitez la forêt aussi ? Je peux espérer vous revoir alors ?

Diaval réfléchit quelques secondes et se retourna vers elle.

- C'est possible, si comme aujourd'hui un caprice du hasard me conduit jusqu'à vous. -Il sourit légèrement- A bientôt mademoiselle...

Il commença à tourner les talons quand la jeune fille l'interrompit.

- Luna ! -Diaval la regarda. Elle baissa les yeux.- Je m'appelle Luna.

Il sourit de nouveau, puis s'éloigna un peu avant de s'arrêter.

- Mon nom est Diaval.

Il continua sa route pendant que Luna se murmurait à elle-même "A bientôt Diaval"

Ce dernier rentrait d'un pas décidé vers la lande, tout comme Maléfique qui venait de terminer sa journée d'observation de la princesse. Une fois de retour, Diaval expliqua à la fée qu'il lui faudrait plus d'échanges avec Luna afin d'obtenir les informations recherchées. Il y retournerait demain.

Le soir, Diaval avait gardé son apparence humaine. Maléfique ne l'ayant pas retransformer. D'ailleurs, la fée venait de s'endormir. Diaval, lui, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il pensait sans relâche à la journée passée et à ses futures conversations avec Luna. De quoi lui parler ? Comment aborder les sujets ? Tout un tas de questions bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Si bien qu'il finit par tomber de l'arbre sur lequel il était grimpé pour admirer le ciel étoilé. Le bruit produit par la chute réveilla Maléfique qui s'empressa de retransformer son serviteur en oiseau pour lui faire payer ce réveil prématuré. Elle se rendormit assez vite. Diaval réfléchissait toujours et finit par prendre une décision, pas vraiment réfléchie elle. Il prit son envol en direction de la forêt. Il arriva rapidement au-dessus de la maisonnette et vint se poser au bord d'une fenêtre. Luna était là, assise au coin du feu. Elle chantait encore. Une mélodie douce comme le chant d'un oiseau, un rossignol ou une mésange, en aucun cas un corbeau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Luna éteignit le feu et alla se coucher. Diaval s'apprêtait à faire de même et retourner dans la lande quand il fut interpelé par les mots que prononça la brunette.

- Papa, maman, je me suis sentie moins seule aujourd'hui. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un charmant jeune homme. J'espère qu'il reviendra me voir.

Diaval fut comme paralysé. Puis il déploya ses ailes et s'envola.

Il passa la nuit à survoler les alentours. Il aperçut la maison d'Aurore, puis traversa la forêt. Il arriva au mur d'épines que Maléfique avait créé pour séparer la lande du royaume des humains. Il la survola sans difficulté et regagna la contrée d'où il s'était échappé.

La nuit fut courte pour Diaval. Et pour cause, même après son vol nocturne, il eut du mal à s'endormir. Déjà il dut repartir pour le royaume des hommes. Quand il aperçut Luna, celle-ci portait la même robe que la première fois où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Elle était jolie. Il resta un peu à l'écart, caché derrière un arbre, il n'osait avancer. Mais Luna était loin d'être sotte et perçut vite la présence de son espion. Elle s'approcha de lui en sautillant.

- Vous êtes revenu !-Elle s'était souvenue des paroles que Diaval avait prononcées la veille- Le hasard a encore fait un caprice. Je viens de terminer de préparer à manger. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté hier et j'aimerai mieux vous connaître.

Diaval se disait à lui-même "Si tu me connaissais vraiment..." Puis, il décida de sortir de sa cachette afin de partager le repas de la jeune fille. Tout les deux s'assirent sur une vieille souche, puis Luna tendit une assiette à Diaval, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'espère que vous aimerez. Ce sont des légumes que je cultive moi-même.

Diaval saisit le plat et profita de ce début de conversation pour récolter quelques informations.

- Mais où vous procurez-vous ces légumes en habitant au milieu de la forêt ?

Luna releva la tête et, pensive, ajouta :

- Il m'arrive de temps en temps de me rendre au royaume. Je m'y rends pour vendre mes cultures et acheter des provisions. C'est ce qui me permet de vivre. -Elle sourit-

Diaval venait d'apprendre que la jeune fille avait donc quelques contacts avec le royaume. Il lui restait à savoir si elle avait entendu parler de la malédiction et si par conséquent elle était une menace au plan de Maléfique.

- Etes-vous au courant des différentes nouvelles qui pourraient circuler au royaume ? Comme je m'en tiens éloigné, j'avoue être ignorant sur ce point-là.

- Malheureusement, je ne puis vous aider. A part mes légumes, je ne m'intéresse à rien en me rendant au royaume.

Diaval fut soulagé et sourit intérieurement. Sa mission était terminée. Après le repas, il retournerait auprès de Maléfique pour lui transmettre les précieuses informations et ne retournerait plus voir Luna.

La suite du repas s'était déroulée dans la bonne humeur. Diaval et Luna parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils s'entendaient bien. Et malgré le fait que Diaval semblait froid aux côtés de la jeune fille, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Mais avant de partir, il se rendit compte de la générosité de son hôte.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir importunée. Vous n'avez pas grand-chose pour vous et vous m'avez offert ce repas.

- Ce n'est rien. Cela m'a fait plaisir, dit-elle au détour d'un sourire.

Diaval se sentait redevable. Peut-être reviendrait-il.

Le jeune homme reculait doucement, mais sa chute fut rapide quand il rencontra sur son passage une racine bien placée. Il tomba à la renverse alors que Luna observait la scène. Elle se retenait de rire, sa main devant sa bouche. Mais Diaval en avait envie. Il savait que la situation s'y prêtait et il avait tellement peu l'occasion de le faire qu'il se mit à rire aux éclats. Luna n'en revenait pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, et voir le jeune homme rire autant lui fit plaisir. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui et sentait son cœur accélérer. Quand elle le voyait ou penser à lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Et là, elle lui souriait sincèrement, captivé par son rire.

Maléfique s'impatientait. Diaval ne lui avait pas apporté ce qu'elle attendait. Il prétendait ne pas encore avoir réussi à atteindre le but de sa mission.

Chaque jour, il niait avoir l'information attendue. Il disait ne pas être assez proche de Luna pour cela. C'est pourquoi il retournait la voir presque tout les jours. Et souvent, le soir, il volait jusqu'à elle pour l'écouter chanter. Un soir, sa maladresse le fit repérer, alors, Luna prit l'habitude de chanter pour le corbeau. Elle l'attendait à chaque fois avec impatience. C'était son oiseau.

Ce jour-là, Luna avait enfilé sa vieille salopette pour se promener en forêt. Diaval l'avait rejointe. Malgré sa joie apparente, Luna percevait encore et toujours une lueur d'amertume dans le regard sombre du jeune homme. Ce dernier entama la conversation.

- Je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas votre âge.

- J'ai 19 ans, répondit la brunette.

Voilà pourquoi elle s'entendait bien avec Aurore. D'ailleurs, Luna n'avait jamais parlé de cette amitié à Diaval. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas retourné voir Aurore non plus. Il fallait dire qu'elle préférait attendre la venue de Diaval. Elle aurait voulu lui poser la même question mais elle ne le sentait pas disposé à répondre à des questions trop personnelles. Mais Diaval, lui, eut envie d'aborder un sujet qui l'était.

- Et vos parents ? Je ne les ai jamais vus et vous ne m'en avez pas parler non plus. Bien que cela ne me regarde pas, c'est vrai, je trouvais cela étrange que vous viviez seule si jeune.

Luna baissa les yeux et Diaval la fixa d'un regard traduisant l'incompréhension. Luna commença à bouger les lèvres.

- Ils sont morts.

Diaval ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se sentait honteux et se préparait à s'excuser quand Luna reprit.

- Il y a quelques années, une étrange maladie, que personne au royaume ne put ou ne voulut soigner, les emporta. Depuis, je vis seule dans le souvenir et la tristesse.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Diaval fit de même pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Elle poursuivit.

- C'est pourquoi notre rencontre m'a fait du bien. Votre présence combla la solitude et nos conversations me firent oublier la tristesse.

Diaval resta sans voix. Ces dernières paroles le fit frissonner tout comme elles le réchauffèrent. Il fixa le sol.

- C'est pareil pour moi.

Luna le regarda, surprise. Il continua.

- J'ai toujours été seul et la joie ne fait pas partie de mon quotidien. C'est pour cela que je reviens vous voir.

Ils ne parlèrent plus. Non, ils continuèrent à marcher, sans un mot. Diaval abordait un léger sourire, comme si de la satisfaction venait illuminer son regard. Il aurait voulu rester là, à marcher sans parler.

C'est une demande étrange que Diaval fit à Maléfique en rentrant. Il voulait être retransformer en corbeau, et une fois chose faire, il avait demandé à Maléfique de lui arracher une plume, la plus belle qu'elle pouvait trouvé. Elle accepta cette curieuse requête. Pour une fois que Diaval lui demandait quelque chose.

Un fois la plume arrachée, le corbeau s'envola en la portant dans son bec. Inutile de préciser qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison de Luna. Il voulait lui faire ce cadeau pour être sur d'avoir toujours une partie de lui avec elle. Il déposa donc la plume sur le rebord de la fenêtre et reparti aussitôt dans la lande, en espérant que la jeune fille découvre ce présent. Elle aimait avoir la visite du corbeau, alors peut-être cette plume lui ferait plaisir. Aussitôt revenu, Diaval fut changé de nouveau en homme. Il était temps de dormir.

Il fallait lui dire. Il fallait dire à Maléfique que Luna n'était pas une menace. Ce dont il avait peur n'était pas ce que la fée aurait fait de la jeune fille -puisqu'elle l'aurait laisser en paix du fait de son innocence- mais plutôt le risque qu'il n'eut plus de raison d'aller la voir.

Mais Maléfique, de son côté aussi, avait évolué.

Un jour, Aurore finit par découvrir sa présence et fut persuadée que Maléfique était sa bonne fée. À force d'échanger avec elle, de découvrir Aurore, Maléfique finit par s'attacher à la princesse.

Les deux complices, maîtresse comme serviteur, peinèrent à s'endormir ce soir-là. Maléfique restait pensive suite à ses récents échanges avec Aurore. Elle se rendait compte de son erreur. Maléfique réclamait vengeance, certes, mais auprès du roi. Aurore n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Alors pourquoi avoir lancé cette malédiction sur elle ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Maléfique hésitait à chercher une solution. Devait-elle laisser condamner cette jeune et jolie fillette innocente ?

Diaval, lui, s'était encore une fois réfugié dans son arbre, torturé par toutes ces questions incessantes. Il avait remarqué que Maléfique ne dormait pas. Comme il avait gardé son apparence humaine, il prit la parole.

- La jeune fille n'est pas une menace, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Maléfique releva la tête. Diaval continua.

- Elle est naïve. Jamais elle ne nuirait à votre plan.

Puis, il lui tourna le dos et essaya de dormir. Maléfique se posait pas mal de questions et ne répondit pas à Diaval. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à dormir. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il fixait les étoiles qui se reflétaient dans le noir de ses yeux. Un sentiment de regret, de doute. C'est ce que Diaval ressentait au fond de lui. Une sensation si forte qu'elle le paralysait de douleur.

En réalité, Diaval sentait ses yeux s'humidifier mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. En tant que corbeau, jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Il devait la revoir. Au moins une dernière fois. La prévenir qu'il ne reviendrait plus, sans lui dire pourquoi, ou au moins inventer une raison plausible. Il devait lui dire "adieu" correctement. Diaval et Luna s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, ils ne pouvaient cesser de se voir de cette manière.

Diaval prétexta un besoin de marcher pour se détendre et quitta la lande en éveillant les soupçons de Maléfique. Mais celle-ci avait la tête ailleurs ce soir-là.

L'oiseau à l'apparence humaine marchait rapidement, courait presque. Son souffle était saccadé. Il respirait fort, mais sa respiration semblait se mélangeait avec un léger rire. Il stoppa net sa course. Il venait d'arriver devant la maisonnette. Il sourit.

Luna n'était pas couchée. En réalité, Diaval la trouvait triste à travers la petite fenêtre. Il remarqua aussi que la plume déposée quelques minutes auparavant n'était plus là. Il s'approcha et écouta la voix de la jeune fille.

- Il n'est pas revenu. Papa, maman, tous les soirs, je chante pour mon corbeau, mais ce soir, il n'est pas venu. Pourtant, il a bien du passer, puisque j'ai trouvé cette plume...

Luna venait de désigner ce qu'elle portait autour du coup. Elle avait fait de la plume de Diaval un pendentif.

Diaval ouvrit de grands yeux. Il buvait ses paroles. Il devait combler ce manque, cette absence, même si en réalité, c'était la sienne. Il avait le cœur qui résonnait fort dans sa poitrine.

Puis Luna fut interrompue par le bruit que produisit une main lorsqu'elle frappa à une porte. Mais personne ne frappait jamais à sa porte. Luna trouvait cela curieux et se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Ne fut-elle pas surprise, lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit Diaval lui souriant et essoufflé. Elle sourit aussi. Elle se doutait qu'il venait de courir. Mais comme d'habitude, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et c'était d'un simple regard qu'elle l'invita à entrer.

Ils parlèrent longtemps et Diaval se souvint de la malédiction de Maléfique et de son remède: un baiser d'amour sincère. Il trouva là un sujet de conversation intéressant.

- Vous avez 19 ans. Si vous restez éloignée du royaume, comment rencontrer le grand amour dans cette forêt ?

Il donnait l'impression de poser cette question avec humour et légèreté, mais il attendait avec désir et impatience une réponse sérieuse. Et la réponse de Luna fut la suivante.

- Je ne cours pas après ce genre de choses. Vous savez, le prince charmant, je n'y crois pas trop. L'amour, j'y crois, mais c'est vrai, qui pourrais-je rencontrer ici, à part vous ?

Elle sourit en regardant Diaval. Celui-ci blêmit et son cœur se contracta. Il grimaça de douleur. Mais lui, il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Luna. Et elle ? Que pensait-elle vraiment de leur rencontre ? Diaval aimait Luna. Mais elle, l'aimait-elle ? Le jeune homme venait de se rendre compte de ce détail qui n'en étit pas moins très important. Ses sentiments. Ils allaient toujours vers Luna. Il l'aimait. Depuis quand, il ne savait pas, mais il était sûr de l'aimer.

Finalement, avant de franchir la porte pour repartir, Diaval n'eut pas le courage d'avouer ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'il devait dire, c'est qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Cela lui brisait le cœur. Il regarda Luna et lui annonça la nouvelle.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous dire "adieu".

- Pourquoi le devriez-vous ?

- Je vais partir loin, je ne sais pas si je repasserai par ici.

Luna baissa les yeux, et Diaval ne cessa de la regarder. Cela dura un court instant. Elle releva le visage mais avait perdu son joli sourire. Elle se rapprocha lentement de Diaval, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, car celui-ci était un peu plus grand qu'elle, et lui déposa sur la joue un tendre baiser. Puis elle referma la porte.

Diaval resta devant la porte close. Peut être attendait-il que Luna revienne ouvrir. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Il sut alors qu'il devait repartir et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Colère, amertume et regret oppressaient son cœur. Il s'en voulait. Mais à quoi bon lui avouer ses sentiments, en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas ? Cela n'aurait-il pas été encore plus douloureux ? Il se disait chanceux d'avoir garder son apparence humaine, son petit cœur d'oiseau n'aurait pas supporter de telles émotions.

De retour dans la lande, Diaval fut aussitôt retranformé en corbeau par Maléfique. Celle-ci ne dormait toujours pas et se doutait bien de l'endroit où son serviteur s'était rendu, mais elle ne lui en parla pas et retourna se coucher. Diaval fit de même, du moins il essaya.

Le jour se levait à peine. Diaval ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une fois sorti de son sommeil, il s'aperçut que Maléfique n'était plus là.

En effet, la fée avait elle aussi décidé de se rendre dans l'autre monde. Elle avait changé d'avis à propos d'Aurore et voulait tenter d'annuler son sort. La jeune fille ne devait pas subir ce que son père méritait. Maléfique avait pénétré dans la chambre d'Aurore pendant que la princesse dormait. La fée était déterminée et commença à faire tourner son bâton au dessus du lit de l'endormie. Une lumière verte apparut, symbolisant le mauvais sort jeté 16 ans auparavant.

- Je révoque mes paroles. Je révoque le mauvais sort.

Maléfique répétait cette formule, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement. Maléfique craignait que son sort ne puisse être levé. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait dit lors de l'ensorcellement.

En réalité, son sort ne pouvait être annulé. A moins que... à moins qu'il ne soit déplacé. Cette option était possible pour Aurore. La lumière verte qui flottait au-dessus du corps de la jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre, puis sortit de la maison. Maléfique pensait avoir totalement annulé son sort, mais la vérité était tout autre. Le sort cherchait un autre corps à habiter.

Diaval, qui se demandait où sa maîtresse avait pu aller, survolait la forêt. Il avait une vue imprenable et large sur ce qu'il se passait en bas. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Maléfique dans la maison d'Aurore et assista à la scène qui suivit.

Luna s'était levé tôt. Elle se sentait mal et avait voulu sortir se promener en forêt. Son pas était lent, elle était fatiguée. Une étrange lueur l'intrigua. Comme une lumière verte qui se rapprochait d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres, puis millimètres de son visage. Luna n'avait pas prévu ce contact soudain avec cette étrange chose dont elle ignorait l'origine. Mais le choc fut intense, pour Luna et Diaval qui avait tout vu.

"A ses 16 ans, elle sera plongée dans un profond sommeil et seul un baiser d'amour sincère pourra la réveiller"

Luna avait 19 ans. Le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet.

La jeune fille tomba à terre. Elle portait sa petite robe blanche. Diaval, qui volait à quelques mètres au-dessus, plongea rejoindre la jolie endormie. Ayant eu un regard attentif tout au long de la scène, il avait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait compris que Maléfique avait tenté de lever l'enchantement et que celui-ci avait atteint Luna, à qui il avait dit "adieu" quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule. Il fixa, de ses grands yeux noirs, le pendentif de la jeune fille. Finalement, cette soit-disant protection ne pouvait avoir aucun effet si le donneur ne veillait pas sur elle. La culpabilité, mélangée à la tristesse et au désespoir vinrent arracher au corbeau une larme. Puis, d'autres suivirent. Jamais Diaval n'avait pleuré, du moins, pas sous cette forme. Il ne savait même pas qu'il en était capable. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester près de Luna, et pleurer à ses côtés.

Mais il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de lui faire un dernier présent. Un cadeau unique qu'il aurait du lui offrir bien avant.

Ses pleurs avaient coulé le long de son bec qui était déjà un peu humidifié. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'effleurer les douces lèvres de Luna du bout de celui-ci. Diaval continuait de pleurer. Il regretta alors son apparence d'homme. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré sa forme animale.

Maléfique se trouvait là. Evidemment, elle ne savait pas qu'annuler le maléfice dont Aurore était prisonnière aurait de telles conséquences. Elle avait observé Diaval depuis que la mission de surveiller Luna lui avait été confié, et intérieurement, elle savait bien ce que le corbeau lui-même ignorait. Elle savait aussi qu'à ce moment-là, Diaval ne désirait pas quitter Luna. Il voudrait rester auprès d'elle éternellement. Et Maléfique assistait à cette scène, avec un léger sentiment de compassion. Elle se sentait mal et était prête à pleurer elle aussi.

Mais une lueur d'espoir vint illuminer son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut le corps de Luna reprendre lentement vie. Elle resta sans voix, alors que Diaval, replié sur lui-même, n'avait même pas remarqué que la main de la jeune fille s'apprêter à lui caresser le dos.

- Tu es revenu, mon corbeau.

Luna souriait, comme si de rien n'était. Et Diaval se mit à croasser en battant des ailes. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce drôle de comportement. Mais elle en riait. Puis, elle aperçut Maléfique, vers qui Diaval tournait aussi son regard. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était et l'observa longuement. Alors celle-ci sourit à la jeune fille, encore allongée à terre.

- Un baiser d'amour sincère.

Luna ne comprenait pas ce que la fée voulait dire. Diaval, lui, ne cessait de fixer tantôt Luna, tantôt Maléfique. Il était perdu. Alors sa maîtresse continua.

- Diaval, j'avais tord. -Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, alors que Luna peinait à suivre- L'amour sincère existe, et tu en es la preuve. Toi, un oiseau qui a appris à vivre en homme, et à expérimenter tout les travers des sentiments humains.

Diaval se souvint alors des paroles de sa maîtresse quand elle lui avait affirmé que l'amour sincère n'existait pas. A ce moment-là, il lui avait répondu que c'était juste son sentiment personnel. Il avait raison.

Une larme coula de nouveau de l'œil du corbeau. Et Luna demanda à la fée de s'expliquer. "Vous connaissez Diaval ? Et pourquoi parlez-vous de lui maintenant ?'

Maléfique leva son doigt en direction du corbeau. Peu à peu, les pattes de l'animal se changèrent en jambes, ses ailes laissèrent place à des bras et son bec fit apparaître un nez que Luna trouva familier. Ainsi, elle observa la silhouette qui se dessinait à côté d'elle, et elle reconnut son ami. Il se tenait à quatre pattes auprès d'elle, les yeux et les joues encore trempés par les larmes.

Maléfique sourit. Luna comprit alors. Elle comprit que le corbeau qui venait lui rendre visite ne faisait qu'un avec le jeune homme qui faisait de même. Luna pensait ne jamais le revoir. Après leur dernière conversation, elle était persuadée de ne pas compter pour lui, mais il était là, et il pleurait pour elle. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, alors Maléfique intervint.

- Diaval, ton amour est pur et sincère. Jeune fille, ce baiser que ce corbeau pensait t'offrir comme cadeau d'adieu t'a sauvé la vie.

Luna commençait à comprendre les sous-entendus de la fée et le geste de Diaval. Elle le regarda. Diaval, lui, n'arrivait pas à regarder la jeune fille en face. Les larmes coulaient toujours, alors il pencha sa tête pour qu'on ne le voit pas. Il sentit alors Luna passer ses bras autour de lui. Elle lui murmurait "merci", une fois, puis deux, et elle ne cessait de le répéter.

Luna se rendit aussi compte qu'elle avait embrassé un corbeau, et déçue par cette révélation, voulut renouveler l'expérience avec cet homme, qui pleurait dans ses bras.

C'était comme cela que les joues de Luna se couvrirent des larmes de Diaval. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, l'émotion procurée par ce premier baiser d'humain lui coupa le souffle. Il fut tellement troublé qu'il dut mettre fin à celui-ci. Il fixa Luna et se mit à rire. Il pleurait toujours mais riait de bon cœur, se moquant de lui-même. En voyant le visage de la jeune fille marquer son incompréhension, il voulut se justifier.

- Je suis désolé. -Il riait encore- Mais si je continues, moi qui n'ai jamais connu ça, je vais exploser.

Il écouta alors quelqu'un rire de bon cœur, et cette voix, il la connaissait. C'était Maléfique. Elle qui ne croyait pas en l'amour sincère, le redécouvrait à travers son serviteur totalement perdu. Certes, elle se moquait un peu de lui, mais cette complicité faisait plaisir à Diaval.

Luna ne comprenait décidément rien à cette scène. Diaval et Maléfique devraient s'expliquer.

Après avoir écouté les explications des deux complices, Luna se disait qu'elle avait eu raison de dire à Diaval qu'elle ne voulait pas de prince charmant. Tout ce temps, elle avait un fidèle corbeau, un bel oiseau qui avait su devenir un homme merveilleux.

C'était pourquoi, peu de temps après cette mésaventure, Maléfique voulut s'entretenir avec son serviteur. Souvent, il retournait voir Luna, comme avant, voilà pourquoi la fée lui fit une proposition.

- Diaval, malgré tes récurrentes envies d'exprimer une opinion opposée à la mienne, nous avons toujours réussi à nous entendre. Tu es un fidèle serviteur et à ce jour, tu as bien payé ta dette. Je te propose donc de te rendre ta liberté.

- Je ne peux pas accepter. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est à vous que je le dois, et je serai heureux de vous remercier éternellement de ce que vous m'avez apporté. Je parle aussi de Luna...

- Dans ce cas, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, et tu es obligé de l'accepter. Je vais te donner ton indépendance. Pour te transformer, tu a besoin de moi, mais je ne suis pas toujours là, alors je te donne ce pouvoir que je contrôlait. Ainsi, tu seras libre de choisir l'apparence que tu souhaites, quand tu le souhaites.

Maléfique sourit à Diaval et, du bout des doigts, lui lança ce fameux sort. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé, mais quelques secondes après avoir reçu ce pouvoir, de longues ailes noires et majestueuses apparurent dans son dos. Maléfique, tout comme lui, fut d'abord surprise, mais finalement, la fée comprit que ceci était l'apparence que Diaval souhaitait le plus. Rester un homme, mais pouvoir continuer de voler. Chaque fois qu'il en exprimerait l'envie, il ferait apparaître ces sublimes ailes, et irait voler aussi haut que possible.

Luna était venue rendre visite à Diaval dans la lande, elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Tout les deux se promenaient côte à côte dans la splendide forêt qui bordait ce royaume. Aucun ne parlait. C'était alors que Luna prit la parole.

- Diaval, je voulais m'excuser si jamais je vous ai donné l'impression de ne pas être attirée par vous. Depuis le décès de mes parents, j'ai peur d'aimer , car c'est comme ça que la crainte de perdre la personne s'invite. Je ne voulais pas revivre cette douleur encore une fois, c'est pourquoi j'ai caché mais sentiments. -Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme- Mais en réalité, je vous ai aimé dès que je vous ai vu.

Diaval avait bu ses paroles et quand elle eut fini son intervention, il n'en fut que plus ému. Il déploya alors ses grandes ailes noires et prit la main de Luna. Puis, la prenant dans ses bras, il s'envola, haut, survolant les arbres et les nuages, goûtant à la fois aux lèvres de la jeune fille et à cette sensation de bonheur et de liberté.

Ainsi, tout en continuant d'aider sa maîtresse, le jeune homme apprit à montrer ses sentiments.

Son coeur de corbeau n'avait plus peur de se brûler les ailes.


End file.
